For Seer
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Nothing Will ever Be the same for this 'normal' teen after her powers get the best of her*done* PG13 for some words...
1. Its Only the Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
I guess you could say it was a normal morning at the Institute. Everyone was talking loudly and I didn't give a fuck. This was the normal morning thing here. I looked up to see Mr. Logan was reading the paper in his normal 'leave me the hell alone' matter. Night Crawler was bugging everyone to pass the food and things like that and I was sitting there reading the newspaper while TV. It was on the local news station.   
  
I didn't care till I heard "Five young men and women brought swords to the West Brunswick High School yesterday. The leader of the gang, Larry Smyth…" the news guy said. I got up and turned up the TV. Everyone shut up. I stood there watching what was going on. Until I just fell to my knees. With the 'it can't be look on my face'  
  
"Larry why did you do that." I muttered. I felt some ones hand on my back. I looked up and saw it was Jean Gray. I just ran to my room and tried to call them to see if it was a wrong. I got Larry's sister, who was in shock, and was told that he was in jail and he killed Krystle (his girlfriend) and the rest of our friends.  
  
"Ann its time for school." Jean said from the door.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Come on Ann, you have to."  
  
"No I'm not going." I said firmly. My face was berried in my pillow. What was I to do? I could not go to school and wonder what was going on at my old school where I found my powers and were my ex-boyfriend just killed someone.  
  
"What should I tell your teachers?"  
  
"Tell them what ever you want. I have to get home and talk to Larry and the guys." I was now packing a few tee shirts and jeans.  
  
"Larry?"   
  
"He's my old boy friend. I thought he would never harm a fly but then he killed someone with the sword I gave him, for his Birthday, when we were a couple." I walked right out with my backpack over my shoulder. "Jean I have to do this as Ann not For Seer." I walked right to where Prof. Xavier was. "Prof. Xavier I have to go back to West Brunswick."  
  
"What? Why?" He asked.   
  
"I need the truth."  
  
"Fine go. Take this. It will send us a signal that will send back up if you need it." He handed me a pen.  
  
"Sorry but I have to do this alone."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?"  
  
"Yes. I have to see Larry and find out the truth."  
  
"Ann I think you know the truth inside of you." He was trying to stop me from going. I could tell that. But I would not lesson.  
  
"I'll call when I get there." I walked out. I walked right past Scott and the guys; they were wondering what was going on and why I walked out of the dining room.  
  
"Ann what happened?" Scott said to me as I walked past.  
  
"Nothing I have to go home for a while." I said coolly trying to hide it.  
  
"Ann, were a team you have to know that by now. You can tell us your problems."  
  
"Scott, how would you like it if your first boyfriend killed people at the school you would be at now? And how would you like it if he used the sword that you gave him as a gift?"  
  
"First it would have to be a girl and second I wouldn't like it."  
  
  
"You lived in West Brunswick didn't you?" Rouge asked me. I couldn't here that much hatred in her voice so I was not sure what to reacted to it so I just went on as if it didn't happen.  
  
"Yea. I loved it there yet I hated it cause there was nothing to do since they closed the cheep movies."  
  
"Where did you guys go to the movies?" Curt asked.  
  
"Over in North Brunswick. Now guys I have to go home."  
  
"Hey Ann I've always wanted to meet your old friends and family." Kitty said to me. "We've only seen one picture of yours. The one on your desk."  
  
I took that picture out of my backpack. "This was taken three days before you guys came and I saved your asses. It was the semi-formal that the guys were crashing just to bug Krystle and me. It was the only time I wore a dress in front of anyone but my family." I remembered everything that happened that night. I loved it.  
  
"Ann I'm coming with you." That was Scott.  
  
"No your not. I can still put you in a coma faster then you can ask why. I'm going alone."  
  
"No need to get mad. We just wanna help you out." Kitty chimed in. Kitty was one of the only people that did not fight me. I guess she was smart and knew not to pick a fight with someone that can put Scott into comas with out braking a nail or using the my powers. "Ann, we just want you to be safe. I think you should take some one to talk to on the trip."  
  
"Fine Jean you can come." I choice Jean because she is like my older sister that I can trust. She's not like the rest of them; she has that sense that I'm not that happy here and wish I were home with my friends.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back with my stuff so we can leave." She left and I filled them in on everything that was going on at home. I told them about the dance and how Larry had bribed the DJ into playing our song. Our song had curses in it every 30 seconds. The teachers were really mad at that. When Jean returned, "Ann why don't we take the X jet?"  
  
"No. I wanna do this the normal way. Were going to the Air Port." They all look shocked when I said that. I never liked plains and always took the X Cycle. There was a stream of drought running in my mind about my choice to leave. "Lets go." I walked out of the institute. *What was I doing? What am I going to find? Why do I care so much? * Those questions filled my mind as we bought the tickets. "Jean, I'm going to call my mom and tell her that I'm coming back for a while and that I have a friend with me."  
  
"Sure. Just don't run off on me like you tried last time when Scott tried to take you home to the institute."  
  
"You can't let that die. Can you?" I said walking to a payphone. My number was easy that I remembered it like nothing else. Since it was early, but not too early (9:00 eastern time) I would have no problem getting threw.   
  
"Hello." I heard my mom's sleepy voice ring.  
  
"Hi, mom its Ann."  
  
"Ann what's new?" She asked trying to avoid the subject of Larry's gang.   
  
"A friend and I are stopping by to find something out. Do you mind if we stay at the house?"  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"Tell me is it someone from the school?"  
  
"Yea she's like two years older then me. She's straight A student and… cool. Don't tell the family we're coming. Okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Got to run the plain leaving we'll be there in three hours." I said and hung up. I walked over to Jean. "She'll send someone to pick us up at the airport."  
  
"Cool… Ann look over there."  
  
"It's the rest of the team trying to follow us! How did they get Mr. Login to come?"  
  
"That's what I wanna know."  
  
"Jean lets just get on the plain then they can't get us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Didn't we get the last two seats on the plain?"  
  
"Sadly there are three left in couch. We got the last in 1st class." Jean told me.  
  
"Cool. Lets go." I said walked to the terminal.  
  
"ANN!!!!!! JEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP WE HAVE ONE LAST THING TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scott was running after us so they could get to us. "ANN ITS ABOUT LARRY!!!!!!!" That made me stop.   
  
"What is it Scott?" Jean said.  
  
"Larry said to one reporter he did it because the only person to get close to him left. So he used her sword to take vengeances out on the school that she should be at." I was now whiter then a sheet. I was not sure if I wanted to go or not. I just wanted to die.  
  
*Was this my fault? If it is should I go back? * Was all that was going threw my mind at this time. I was set that I had to get home but I didn't want the truth now. I just wanted my friends.  
  
"Ann? Ann? Are you in there?" Curt was trying to get a reaction out of me.  
  
"What? I'm fine. Lets go Jean before we miss the flight."  
  
"Ann are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yea. Guys you can follow in the X Jet if you want to meet my friends and family. Just make it look like a 747 aircraft. Alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Jean can we send Login on the real 747 with Ann. Prof. Xavier has a weird feeling about the flight."  
  
"Ann said that she would arrive with a girl not Login."  
  
"Alright then can we send Rough with her."  
  
"I think it would be best if I would go Scott." Jean said. "Any way we bought the tickets not Prof. Xavier so this is our thing. Alright?"  
  
"Fine." He said. "Alright guys let's get to the jet. I'm flying."  
  
"You always fly it." could be heard as they walked off out of the area.  
  
"Come on Jean we have to get to the plain now!" The plain ride wasn't that bad, okay their was this asshole. okay I got into a small fight. I guess all those years fighting the bullys has payed off. Okay you got me, I broke his hand. One of his friends said that he was sorry about this. Other then that the plain ride went without a hitch.  
  
"Right." Jean said grabbling her bag and walking over to me and we walked on together. We'll the movie was BioDome with Polly Short. A movie that both me and Jean HATE with a passion. At one point of the trip I made some ass hole who was conplaining shut the fuck up. okay I used phyics powers to make him sit down and shut up. The plain trip was uneventful.  
  
Since all we had were our backpacks we just looked for my mom or some one I knew from home. Sure enough it was my mom with the big old 'Ann' sign. 


	2. Disclamer and Back story

All that shit that is needed:  
  
  
Disclamer:  
Okay I don't own the Xmen or anything like that. I'm just a kid that is broke and likes to write, So please don't sue me.  
  
Back Story:  
This is what happens when you mix 2 L of Code Red Mountain Dew, Candle Light, Xmen High and a Buffy Marithon. THis was started on Thanksgiving during FX's Buffy The Vampire Slayer marithon. So don't ask if it gets too weird. 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 2  
  
"This way Jean." I said pulling her along to meet my mom.  
  
"Mom this is Jean Gray she's the girl that I was talking about on the phone."  
  
"Come on lets go home."  
  
"Ann is that the guys?" Jean said pointing over to a group of people in black trench coats with Mr. Login.   
  
Mom you want to meet the rest of my class mates?"  
  
"I don't see why not." She said. Jean ran over to them and gave Scott a hug. When they came over to where my mom and me were I just gave them the 'get ride of the coughs' look.  
  
"Mom this is the guys. Scott, Kitty, Rough, Kert, Mr. Login and Evan. Can the guys sleep in the basement and Kitty Rough and Jean sleep up in Mary's and my rooms?"   
  
"Sure." She was confused about what was going on but she was all right with this. "Ann can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure." We walked a few feet a way so they couldn't hear.  
  
"How is Mr. Login one of the students?"  
  
"His jean came out about a year ago. A while before mine did? We'll to their knowledge. Don't worry as long as we feed him and give him the news paper he'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. Lets go."  
  
"Come on guys. Lets go home." the car ride we were quite except when we fought over the music. Then Mr. Login gave us the look of death and then we shut up. I gave them the tour of West Brunswick and introduced them to my friends. We went down to the prison that Larry was in and I was able to talk to him face to face for the first time in a year.  
  
  
  
"Larry what happened." I gave him a hug. He didn't hug back.  
  
"Ann your back but for how long?"  
  
"As long as I can stay here." He started to hug back. "You have no clue how long I wanted to feel this." We just stood there hugging each other. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I just cracked. The insanity that had built just broke me. I was trying to get over to see you but I wasn't aloud to so I just snapped."  
  
"Are you sorry for what happened?"  
  
"Yes I wish I never had that sword to work with. On the plus side those girls that bugged you are gone."  
  
"Larry." There were tears running down my checks. I could not keep them in any more. "Was it because I went to that school you snapped?"  
  
"Part of it. Remember plan Alpha Omega?"  
  
"The one you never let me know too many things about?"  
  
"Yea that's the one."  
  
"Then yea I do."  
  
"Me and Ju Ju were going to go to yours and Krystle's graduation and do that to all that we hated."  
  
I pushed him away. "No. No. You're lying to me. You have to be." I ran out and ran right into Scott.  
  
"Ann what is it."  
  
"I want to go back to the institute." I said threw the tears. This was the only time I have ever cried before them. I could tell they had no clue what to do. Scott just held me while I cried. "I would have never found out if I didn't come here. Scott just take me home."  
  
"Ann are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yes. Just take me home and I never have to deal with them again and I can forget all about them and just train my powers so I can be as good as you and the rest of them are. Everyone's better then me." I was crying at full force.   
  
"Ann what has gotten into you? What did he say to you? Ann you have to realize that you are a smart powerful person that can withstand the toughest blast that's thrown at you." I looked up and saw Scott for who he is not the X Men inside of him. I saw wisdom beyond his years. What was different now? Why could I tell it was different? "What happed? You look different."  
  
"Ann we're taking you home." Scott said.  
  
"We're leaving you hear with your family." Rough said.  
  
"We can see how much you care about them and how much they care about you." Kert said.  
  
"No this can't be, your not doing this." I was afraid. I knew there was only one thing I could do now. "What are you trying to do to me? Trying to kill me?"   
  
"Sorry Ann, but we think this would be the best thing for you to do now. Just think of it as a brake form school and us. Your mom will let you stay for a while until your back to normal." That was Kitty.  
  
"What are you talking about? Back to normal?"   
  
"Ann you've been off since the TV report. We could all see the change in your mood." This was Mr. Login.  
  
"Not you too Mr. Login." I paused for a sec. "Wait this is all because I failed that test isn't it? You guys think because I've been studying more then I've been in the danger room there's something wrong. Or is it I've been locked in my room with the away messages on and not replying to them? Or maybe the fact Kert can't get in?"  
  
"Well I've been wondering that one." That was Kert. He just zaps in to bug me most the time.  
  
"I put the away messages up so I can hang online with my friends on screen names you don't know. I have the shield up for some peace and quite. I've been studying more because I failed the Final. With all the chaos there I can't even get sleep. With spike's and Scott's music playing on max I made my room sound proof. With Rough blowing up stuff I have that shield for my own protection. I just had to get some time to my self in quite. How can I meditate with Mansion playing from one room and Blink from the other and across the hall Pop music playing. All on full to see whose speakers are the best?"  
  
"Ann chill we just had to see what was wrong. We think you need a brake." I was now looking at Larry playing basketball. He was acting like nothing happed to him. *How could Larry be so calm? He just killed Krystle? * I kept thinking. They took me back to my mom's house.   
  
  
Mom ordered us a pizza. "You've never had good pizza till you had Eddies pizza." My mom told them. Of course Kert was weird and when my mom left he ate a slice whole. To tell ya the truth that kind of gave me the creeps then I remembered, this is Kert. He does that stuff. I took the soda before he could get hyper. Mr. Login left and went back by the 'normal' way. In short Scott kept the X Jet keys.   
  
"Ann give me the Mountain Dew!!" Kert said almost going blue boy on us.  
  
"No we don't want you to scare her family when they get here." Kitty said. The lights went on and off for a sec.  
  
"Come on guys ya wanna meet my family?"  
  
"Yea." They said. I walked up the stairs first to see my whole family sitting at the diner table.   
  
"Hi Dad, Steve and Mary." I said. My dad just got just up and hugged me. Mary and Steve just kept talking in incoherent statements. "You guys wanna meet the other people from the school?"   
  
"No" Steve joked. "If there anything like you the world is doomed."  
  
"She's gotten a lot better with her powers." I heard from behind me.  
  
"Yea she doesn't kill walls any more."  
  
"Just Chairs that I sit in."   
  
The first one was Kitty, then Scott and finally Kert. "This is Kitty, Scott, Kert, Jean, Evan and Rough." I pointed to them as I said their names. "These guys are the people I have… umm… how can I say this… Scott help me out!"  
  
"You train with?"  
  
"I guess that works." I said. "Mary she's the one that loves your boots." I said that while pointing to Rough. "She has some good taste."  
  
"Even if she doesn't show it." Kitty whispered to Kert.  
  
"Kitty be nice."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now if you excuse us we'll be in the basement plotting how to get the soda away from Kert." I said motioning everyone down to the basement.  
  
"Ann your family seems so very nice." Scott said  
  
"They are that's why I tried to get away from you 11 mounts ago when you tried to take me to the institute. I couldn't leave them yet. I guess I wasn't ready." I told them.  
  
"Your brothers cute Ann." Rough joked.  
  
"Your like the rest of my friends. That's what they always do to me as a joke." I knew there was something that was different that they weren't telling me. "I'll be right back. Make sure Kert doesn't find our soda hide out." I ran up the stairs just to get more soda. When I grabbed the soda I lessoned from the top of the stairs.   
  
"Guys can you feel the energy from Ann's family?" Scott said  
  
"Yea there's something off with them." Kitty said.  
  
"Its one thing if Jean can feel it but I can feel it." Kert said.  
  
"What do we do? We can't just leave Ann here. Can we?"  
  
"We have to take her back home." Scott demanded.  
  
"To her this is her home." Jean said. "I don't think she can feel all this energy."   
  
"What do you mean?" Evan asked.  
  
"Think about it. Ann was brought up with these vibes, she can't feel it." She paused. "I can feel that she's conferrable here. Look in her eyes when she was with her family. There was a something that I haven't seen ever. She's finally happy. Her friends are with in a bike ride away. I think we should leave in the morning… with out Ann."  
  
"Is that what you really think about my family? That there's something off with them and they might be evil? What is wrong with you to make you think that?" I asked them?  
  
"Ann, you heard didn't you?"  
  
"Yea I did."  
  
"I see. Well we can easily see that your much happier here then you are at the institute. You have friends and family hear. You can stop things from happening. You must understand, we only want what's best for you." Scott said.  
  
"What's wrong with my family?" I asked. All happiness and love was drained from my voice. All that was left was a cold shell of a person that felt as if they had no true friends left.  
  
"Ann… I just have some bad vibes around here that's all." Jean tried to reinsure me.  
  
"Then home come your lying to me."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"How long have I been apart of this team?" I put emphases on team so maybe they would feel sorry and tell me the truth. "Remember my powers? To see what's going to happen and tell if people are lying?"  
  
"Here's the truth." Scott said. "Since we got to your house we have been getting weird vibes. We didn't want to worry you, so we didn't say anything. Your sister and brother are the ones sending off the vibes. We were thinking that you were not the only one in your family with the X gene. If so we would like to get Prof. Xavier's idea on what's going on here. I don't think there has ever been three siblings with the gene before."  
  
"I thought for all these years that we were the only three with these powers." I said. "Mine were the first to come out. Mary's is coming out in a year. Steves is at the end of this month."  
  
"YOU KNEW THAT THERE WERE TWO OTHERS THAT ARE COMING OUT AND DIDN'T TELL US?!?" Kert screamed. Everyone shushed him.   
  
"Kert if you have to know. I'm the youngest. I get everything from them. Even their rep. I just wanted to be different for once. It's just not fair we get everything the same. Anyway Steve can only see threw walls and doors and things like that. There will be one thing that will make his powers muted… Sunglasses. And Mary's power is like mine. But she can stop time not see threw it. Her powers can only stop it when needed. There will be things that will be really important that she will want to stop time for but it won't work unless me and or Steve are in danger or near bye. That's all I can see right now." I grabbed my head in slight pain.  
  
"Ann what' wrong?" Scott said.  
  
"Its nothing. I just felt an Astor. Tremor, something's not right here? Guy's we have to get back home NOW. I'll explain on the way." I ran up the stairs and they followed me. "Mom we got business I'll call when I get back to the school." She just look down with the 'go I know what's going on' look on her face. "Mamma, I'll be back. Just like I said. You can bet on it. How about the end of the month? I'll come with out the rest of the team."  
  
"Alright. Just don't get your self killed again."  
  
"Alright." I told her and I smiled at her to reassure her.   
  
"Ann we got the Jet. Come on." Kitty said from the back doors.  
  
"Ann don't worry, the people won't nowise the jet in the back yard." Mom said.  
  
"Got it. Good bye Mommy." I ran out to join them. Was this the right thing to do? Leave her here when I can feel something else is coming. I got on the jet and sat by the window and watched as everything I knew disappeared into the grate abyss of urban suburbia. There was something out there. Even if I didn't know what it was I was going to stop it. 


	4. For Seeing

Chapter 3  
  
When we returned to the Institute I explained everything from the start of why I had to go back. The whole thing took forever. We only took a brake for diner then they were drilling me again. I've almost been there for a whole year and well I guess you can say this is the first time that I talked to them calmly and with out lying. This was weird to me. I never let anyone know what I felt before I met these guys. And now, eleven months after meting them I'm just starting to tell them the truth.  
  
At the end of telling them everything I got up and walked over to the window. "You are the first group of people that have gotten past the first layers of me. Only one other person has gotten past that. You should feel lucky." That was the last thing I said to them that night. Sure I knew they had questions but I would not answer them tonight. It was too late for all the questions to be asked. So I didn't take the time to do it now. Later they will want the answers that are needed. Then I will give them to them. Not sooner then it is needed.  
  
"Ann you don't have to tell us if you don't wanna." Scott told me.  
  
"I know, but when the information I hold is needed I will tell you guys. Not before, and no sooner then needed." I told him. I walked out of the room to get some rest. I guess jet lag was caching up on me. I always knew that I would have to get to them.   
  
  
  
When I fell a sleep I saw a guy in my dreams who was looking at the moon. "Ann you will find me when you can truly trust me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ann why does it matter who I am. Its not who but where and its not were its why. It doesn't matter where you go in life but whom you are with. It was a wise choice to go with the X men." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked I could see where I was. I was back in New York City. I was on one of the twin towers he was on the other. I had a feeling that I knew him. It was like that warm fuzzy feeling that you get when with the people you love in an outfit that makes you look great in and fits like a dream. I just knew him.   
  
"I think you know."  
  
"I won't say… now. You must find the right path from your friends and you. They think of you much higher then you think they do. Open your heart to trust them. They are your best link to yourself." I saw my sister and I in our dresses that we wore to see Rent the May before I was found out. What can I say? I had to where a dress. It was my friends. Then I saw everything that lead up to joining. I was no longer in New York City anymore.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden I woke up with Scott shaking me and everyone looking concerned. "She up." Kitty said.  
  
"Ann what happened you were screaming something about someone?"  
  
"It was just a dream. It was just a bit weird but don't worry about it. Sorry for waking you." I said. I wasn't sure what to make of the dream. It didn't sink into my mind yet. I lied back on the pile of pillows and answered their questions the best I could. Even if I couldn't figure it out fully. Everyone went back to bed and I was left to wonder why did I leave home in the first place. Everyone else can do something cool like walk threw walls or shoot eye lazars. What can I do? See what's going to happen to us. I wanted to be back home with my friends more then anything, but I knew I was here for a reason. Sure I didn't want to harm any one if my powers got to strong but I wanted to go back to the being the girl on the Track team that had the grace to be able to fall off the metal bleachers onto pavement and do a dive roll and run. Now its study and train my powers. Where did that girl go?   
  
I look the same as I did last year, but now I'm a whole new person. Because I was at the Institute it was hard to fit in, it will be easy to get on the track team but when on it the fun was missing. I needed Ronny and my friends to make it fun. Doing Shot Put and Discus were no longer fun. I needed to have them to be behind me chanting. I was sure I was going to go crazy with out them.  
  
I knew that soon they would see that I yearned to be normal and that I didn't care if it was a gift I want to be normal. With my power I can see what will happen and when it will happen. It is my choice to tell people what will happen. Truth be told I was always called 'Weird' and 'slut' (yes in my school you were a slut if you always had leather gloves, black jeans and a long sleeve shit on) but all I wanted to be was to be normal. I decided that I would go out for the track team.  
  
Now here's the BIG problem, the people on the track team call us freaks and stuff like that. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I have to do this. I know I can do it, now I just have to try out for the team. I knew the test would be hard but I didn't care. 'I have to get on the team. Even if it kills me.' I thought as I fell back asleep.   
  
I woke bright and early the next day and took a five mile run before anyone else was awake. When I got in Scott was just coming down stairs. "Morning Scott." I said almost in a run past him.  
  
"Why are you awake so early? Why are you in a hurry?" He asked in his asleep tone of voice.  
  
"If I'm going to join the track team I'm going to have to get back into my old habits of getting up at 5:30 and running five miles." I said walking past him up the stairs. There was a lot to do that day so I needed a clean mind and body. I found a bathroom that wasn't in use and took a shower.   
  
With the water running over my body I zoned out. I heard nothing but the running water. I was alone with my thoughts for once. Then I saw it. I saw a car crash. It was Scott's car or a car a lot like it. I had to cut my shower short and tell him. So I grabbed my bathrobe and ran down stair.  
  
"SCOTT!" I screamed as I went down the stairs.  
  
"Ann what is it? I'm right here."  
  
"You can't drive your car today, or let anyone dive it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It will crash into a bus when the brakes fail on the corner of main and Savage." I was in full panic mode.  
  
"Alright Ann you win I won't dive today. Now go get changed. You're shivering."   
  
"Alright. I know it was you in that car. I saw your glasses on the ground broken. Just don't go driven in your car today." I had that same worry as I did as I did the day that two jets crashed into the world trade center. I knew that there was something he would do to get out driving, come on this was Scott Summers. That should say it all. I walked up stairs and took care of the morning stuff. Then went down for some coffee before I left for school.  
  
When I got down their Scott had his keys in his hand. He did his toss into the air to check it. My eyes saw it and it flew over to my hands. "Scott, you can't go driven today. Your car is not aloud to leave."  
  
"Why? How did you?" he said in broken words. I didn't know how his keys got into my hands. I was just a freaked out as he was… but I could hid it better.  
  
"Scott, I told you what I saw. I just don't want 2 more of my class mates dead."  
  
"Ann what did you see?" Prof. Xavier said coming into the room.  
  
"I saw Scott and someone riding in his car. They came to a corner and had the right of way, a bus was coming at full speed, Scott tried to stop the car but couldn't. Then I saw his sunglasses on the floor and a girl's hand near it. The hand was lifeless. There was someone talking over them. They said 'two down eight to go.'" I was talking really fast again. I guess the Jersey girl was coming out. "Then I heard a voice that I know from somewhere but can't put my finger on it said. 'Too bad, she was pretty good.'"  
  
"Ann calm down, you're talking too fast." Prof. Xavier told me.  
  
"I know what she's saying," Evan said. "A girl I once knew spoke about that fast."  
  
"Then what did she say?" Rough said in her normal P.M.S tone of voice.  
  
"She said Scott and some one went for a drive and they got into a car crash and some one said 'two down eight to go.' And someone that she can't figure out who said 'Too bad, she was pretty good.' Its easy to figure out."  
  
"Thanks Evan, you're a big help." I said.  
  
"Don't mention it," he said. "Any way, we all know how to talk that fast at home." he said just as fast as I would say anything. We smiled evilly at each other.  
  
"Everyone hear me now, if you see Scott or anyone driving his car stop them at all cost. I know this one is real. I felt the pain for some reason. No one I mean no one can go in a car with Scott or let him drive." I had to get this point into there minds. I had to find a way to get them to listen to me.   
  
"Ann, I believe you." Jean said to me. "I'll stop him."  
  
"Thanks." I said. Then I remember. "What time is it?"  
  
"9:15." Cert told me.  
  
"I'm late. I got to get to school."  
  
"Ann it's Saturday. There is no school." Scott said.  
  
"It's the track try outs. I have to go be there by 9:25. So I can stretch and get some more training in before my races." I said running out and almost running Mr. Login over. "Sorry Mr. Login I'm running late."  
  
"Watch it kid." Was the last thing I heard when I was in the main house part of the Institute? I ran straight from the main house down the driveway, past the gate and straight to the school. All while I was carrying my track bag. It had my running shoes, water bottle, snack and some other crap that lives in that bag in it.   
  
I had gotten to the school before everyone accepted the team Captain. His name is Steve Thompson; he's a junior (And REALLY HOT). He had to have been one of the cutest guys in the school. I had put my stuff down and put my running shoes on. I guess it made a difference on how I ran. These shoes were signed by my old school shot put, discus, 100 meter and long distance teams, we were all on the same team but I guess we just broke off to be one with our selves.   
  
"Hey are you here for try outs?" Steve said to me walking over to me.   
  
"Yea." I continued to tie my old sneakers.  
  
"Who signed those old things?" he asked. I couldn't believe that he was being so nice to me.   
  
"Part of my old school track team."   
  
"Which parts?"  
  
"The shot put, discus, 100 meter and long distance."  
  
"So why are you trying to join the track team?" he asked me.  
  
"Since I moved here, and stopped running 6 miles after school, life has been off."  
  
"What do you mean 'off'?" I didn't know what he meant so I just was guessing.  
  
"Well for two years I ran 6 mile on the schools cross country and track teams. Now that I'm not on the team, I guess I'm just missing that thing."  
  
"Were all these people your friends?" he asked in wonderment.  
  
"Most of them. They took these out of my gym locker and passed them around the team and gave them back to me the day I left home."  
  
"Where was your home before here?"  
  
"West Brunswick New Jersey." I started to stretch.  
  
"Wait a second. That's were the want to be samurai struck!" he said in pure feared shock.  
  
"Yea, that was Larry my ex-boyfriend. He killed our friends and Krystle. I want to go back to the school on better terms so I'm joining the team, if goes well I get to go with the team to the Meet of Champions in West Brunswick."  
  
"I remember you now. You were the head Shot Putter in the girls division."  
  
"Yea, but I haven't practiced in over a year so I'm not sure I can still get 49 feet 11 ½ inches."  
  
"Our schools best in 22 feet even."  
  
"I know I can bet that." I said. "Do you mind doing something for me?"   
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Time me for your choice of event."  
  
"Mile." He said.  
  
"Alright give the words." I took my spot in lane one.   
  
"Ready?" I nodded. "Set?" he waited for a signal. I gave none. "GO!!!!" I took off running faster then I thought I could. I remembered everything Mrs. Year told the mile team at West Brunswick High.   
  
'Concentrate on one thing, the mile will fly if that's all you think about. Remember to breath. There is nothing that you can't do if you put your mind to it.' I thought as I ran. When I finished running the Time was under 6 minuets. I stood on the grass trying to cheat my breath. I had over done it again. I wasn't taking in enough air.   
  
"I think you'll be able to get on the team." He said to me. I just smiled. "Ann, you want to go back for something else don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I had caught my breath by this time.  
  
"I could tell by your running there was something else besides just going back to your old school."  
  
"Okay you got me. I want to see my old friends and teachers. They were the best. I wish I could still be there. But if I was there and not here I would never get to beet them from another school."  
  
"You want to show up your old friend?" he thought it was the weirdest thing.   
  
"Yea, that's just the way we worked. Since I came here, I've wanted that kind of friends. Because of our friendship Sarah was sent to privet school."  
  
"Why? Or do I not want to know?"  
  
"Trust me with all the fucking shit we pulled, the police should have known us by name... no wait they did."  
  
"What shit did you guys pull?"  
  
"You know the looting of stuff, the normal shit.  
  
"Is shit your favorite word?"  
  
"No fucking way. Its Hell."  
  
"I see."  
  
"After tryouts you want to come hang out at the pizza place?"  
  
"I'll see if the nuts in hell are going to through some sort of 'Fuck the Track Team' party." There was a slight moment of silence. "Question, what are the best records for the year for Shot Put and Discos?"  
  
"Shot is about 22 like I said. Disk is doing a lot better for girls we have it being 66… can you beet it?"  
  
"We'll have to see. Won't we?" I smiled. I could feel the presents of some one I knew around. I didn't care if this was the first time that I had smiled with a soul behind it. Sure I smiled for parties, but those were painted smiles. This was a real smile. 


	5. Spy Game

Behind the bleachers  
  
"Guys look at her smile!" Kurt said, spying on me.  
  
"What do you mean she always smiles?" Scoot said taking the camera. (They were to cheep to get binoculars). "Your right. That's a real smile." He could see the truth now. What was he to do? Go act like a pain in the ass big brother? Was he going to ask why that looks so real compaired to the past ones? Or was he going to keep his big mouth shut? "Kitty is she older then you?"  
  
"No I'm older by a year. The only reason she's in the high school is because she aced that exam."  
  
"Thanks kitty… Guys if he hits on her we take action as the scary people we are."  
  
"Scott can't we just yell at him and threten him?"  
  
"That works too."  
  
Kurt was not paying attention to Scott but instead was watching his friend be taken from the anti social group they were in. "Its all over for her now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing I was just remembered what the quote that I needed for home work was." Could his lye stay covered up? Jean wasn't there so she couldn't help them. And the only one that could read minds was Ann and they didn't want her to know they were here. "Guys lets just go back home. We were told that we were to try to have normal lives while were here in high school, so lets just let Ann have one."  
  
"Give me one reason to let her."  
  
"Just think about all she's been through, her old schools been attacked by her friends, her friend turned and she was forced to leave everything she loved… and hated to love."  
  
"I think we have a good reason to leave." Kitty said.  
  
"You guys go." Scott said. "I'm going to stay here. I just can't trust her here all alone."  
  
"Scott remind me to get you a dog." Kitty said walking off. Scott just stayed under the, cold, metal bleachers watching one of his friends who he is feeding to the savage beasts.  
  
  
Over in the field:  
  
"Hey Steve, I have a question for you."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you being so sweet to me? I mean…. Its just no one has ever acted like this to me."  
  
"What can't a guy be sweet to a cute girl who stole a heart?" I blushed. I really didn't know what to do. This was a guy who was hitting on me who I really liked and thought that I was cute. Why was this happening to me? No one has ever loved me. "The rest of the team will be here soon so ya might have to run the mile again."  
  
"That's alright. I don't mind." This might just be the best day yet. They day went well, I had to run the mile again, I got a boyfriend (Steve) and I made the track team.   
  
"Ann ya coming for pizza with us?" Steve asked me.  
  
"Sorry Steve, I think I'm going to go back to hell and go to bed."  
  
"Its cool." He gave me a kiss on the lips. We said out good byes for the evening. I started to walk home to my own little hell when I saw Scott.  
  
"Hey Scott I made the team."  
  
"Great. Hop in I'll give you a ride home." He was in his convertible.  
  
"Sure." I hopped in. Not thinking about what I saw in my dream. "I really need to take a nap."  
  
"You can take a quick one when we get home." he joked.  
  
"Only a quick one?"  
  
"Ann it's Saturday. You should know by now we have Danger Room."  
  
"Alright, fine." I agreed and just sat back in the leather chair of his car. I started to doze off when I saw a bus coming right at us from the other side of car. "SCOTT, LOOK OUT!!!!!" I screamed and blacked out. 


	6. Its Only the Beginning

Chapter 5  
"Professor will she be alright?" Scott said pacing in the waiting room of the hospital.   
  
"Calm down, Scott. It is too early to tell. She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"This is my fault." Scott said falling into a chair.  
  
"Scott, when they pulled her from the car she had this ring in her fist." He held out Steve Thompson's class rings.  
  
"That's Steve Thompson's ring. Why would she have that?"  
  
"There are a few reasons I can think of."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She could have stolen it, found it or it was given to her."  
  
"She did seen happy when she got into the car… I'll be back I have to take to him." He took the ring.  
  
"Scott be careful."  
  
"Don't worry. I just have to ask some questions." Scott said walking out of the hospital.  
  
"Jean watch him."   
  
"Alright." Jean said walking out after him.  
  
  
In my head  
  
"Where am I? Whys it so dark?" I said as I flouted thought the dark void of my head. "Why is it so cold in here? What am I doing here? Why is there a huge 'X' with pictures of Fire on the wall? Why does it remind me of Allie? Who is Allie? Oh, right she is one of my friends form home. Is home where my family is or where I am being trained?" Those were only some of the things I was asking myself. I had no clue where I was. Although, I knew one thing, I had to get out. "Something got me into this mess now what can get me out?"   
  
"Ann don't go into any lights, you have to stay with us for a longer time. Just because I'm here in hell doesn't mean you can die on me." I heard coming from a picture on the wall of a girl covered in random colored paint with me. Their was a title of 'Sunny Saterday with Jesse and Allie.' "When you have the choice of going into the light or going back, just turn around and come back to us."  
  
"That's it I have to get home. There is no way I'm going to say here. I got it, if I just go into the big X thing I'll get out." I did this floating thing over to it and a drop of blood hit the X.   
  
  
Out side my body:  
  
"Professor, how is she doing?" Kitty asked  
  
"Still no change." Professor Xavier said. My hand started to move as I was coming to. "Change that, she's starting to wake up. Get a doctor then tell the rest of them."  
  
"Got it." Kitty ran off.  
  
"My head hurts." I said.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Where's my ring." I said checking my right hand.  
  
"Scott has it. Why did you have Steve Thompson's ring?"  
  
"He gave it to me." I said looking at the walls.   
  
  
With Scott:  
  
Scott walked into the pizza place and found Steve Thompson. "Thompson, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want Summers?"  
  
"Where's your class ring?"  
  
"My girl friend has it."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I think you know Ann?"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since she made the team." He said slyly.  
  
"I guess you would want to know she's in the hospital." Scott started to walk off.  
  
"Scott what happened to her?"  
  
"A bus hit my car while I was diving her back home."  
  
"Take me to her."  
  
"Come on. Oh, here." He handed him his class ring. "I was sent to find out why Ann had this." Scott brought him to the hospital.   
  
  
In the waiting room:  
  
"I hope she pulls through," Kitty said.   
  
"Jean, has Professor told us anything while I was gone?" Scott said walking in with Steve.  
  
"She's out of surgery. Now she just waking up. We can't see her yet."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Even asked bitterly.  
  
"He's Ann's new boyfriend." Scott told them.  
  
"Funny." Kitty said.  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"When I shared a room with her, Ann aways said she never wanted a boyfriend again after Larry." Kitty said right before Professor Xavier walked in.  
  
"How is she?" Scott asked walking in with Steve.  
  
"She's going to be fine. All she wants now is to talk to Steve alone. Now who is Steve?"  
  
"That's me sir." Steve said walking out from behind Scott and Kitty.  
  
"Come this way." Steve walked beside Professor Xavier. Steve was quite while he walked into the small hospital room.   
  
"Hey Ann how ya feeling?" He said softly.   
  
"I've been better." I said. To tell the truth, my head hurt like hell.  
  
"Here." He slid he ring back on my hand. "They found it in your hand so they took it to find out why you had it."  
  
"I didn't get a chance to tell them about us."  
  
"Ann, just rest. I know this may seem weird coming from me, but you need it. I've seen what you can do…" he stopped for a second. "And frankly, you should rest so, it won't hurt you if something else happens."  
  
"You don't know half of what I can do."  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Sure." I said. Steve smiled and I heard his voice in my head. "Please stop that my head hurts enough as it is."  
  
"Alright. Ann, three years ago, I was in a car crash. I was in rehab from then to the end of this last summer. I know what you're going through. I couldn't even walk."  
  
"Yet you're the head of the track team?"  
  
"It's always been my dream, I worked to hard to give up. I'm going to help you with this as much as I can. If you want me to that is."  
  
"Thanks," I knew that I couldn't do this alone, but what about the X men. "Hey Steve, I wanna get some rest, my head is hurting and I'm a bit tired okay?"  
  
"Sure," He said, he bent over and kissed me. "Good night Ann," He left. 


	7. I Can't Take It Any More

Out side in the waiting room:  
  
"I don't trust him." Scott said walking in circles.  
  
"Scott, don't worry," Jean said calming him down. "Ann knows what she's doing. Scott just think, this is the first time she is getting to know someone outside the circle."  
  
"Scott, this is Ann's first since Larry." Kitty said.  
  
"How do you know this?" Scott asked.  
  
"When we shared a room she left her dairy on the floor. At that time we had the same one. I thought it was mine and started to look for something. I saw that she had been eyeing Steve Thomson since she got here. She wrote it was too soon since Larry to have another heart brake."  
  
"So does that mean she's afraid to have her heart broken?" Scott asked as Professor Xavier walked in.  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
"How is she doing?" Everyone was asking.  
  
"The doctors say she'll be alright. She came out with a broken rib. She'll have to go through Physical Theripy. Some of her leg musials were hit pretty hard." The whole room was at ease. They were glade their friend was alright. Steve walked in to the waiting room.   
  
"Steve how is she?" Dean asked.  
  
"She's fine…" he wasn't about to tell them that I wasn't about to have them help me.   
  
"What is it, Steve?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well… you see… I could tell that Ann's going to try to do it herself."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get back her old life. She doesn't want help. Her will is too strong for her own good." He sat down in one of the waiting room couches. Since he was too proud to cry he bottled it inside him. He knew he had to be strong for me. Even if I was scared, and too thick headed to ask for help, he was going to be strong enough for both of us.  
  
"Steve," He looked up to see Jean sitting next to him. "Why don't you go home? We'll call you if anything happens."  
  
"I kind of can't."  
  
"Why not? I thought everyone in the school had some sort of home."  
  
"I did, but that was before." He said but soon bit his tong.  
  
"Can't be as bad as why Ann was sent here. She blew up her gym."  
  
"Do you think you can keep a secret?" They all agreed to keep it. As we all know, X men don't go agenst their word… Unless someone could get hurt, then they sing like birds. "Okay, guys can you hear me?" Steve didn't open his mouth to say that. It was in their minds. "This is only a small bit of what I can do." He could tell the emotions for what they were. He could see what they were thinking. "Jean the answer is because my father hates people different form him or mom." He said while walking out.   
  
"If you need a place to stay, your always welcome." Professor Xavier said to him.  
  
"Thanks but I'll have to think about it." 


	8. THe Choice

Later that week  
"Ann, sleep well?" Kitty asked as I wheeled into the dinning room.  
"Yeah, just fine."  
"Something wrong, kid?" Logan asked.  
"Once I can walk again, I'm going back home for a while. I need a brake from all this." Everyone was in a stun shock. No one thought I would leave. I had to get out of here. *If not for me, then for my family. * If I was going to fulfill my promise to Ronnie and the rest of them, I had to stay alive. I needed to for them.   
"Well if this is what you want. We can't stop you, even if we wanted to." Professor Xavier said after a long unsteady pause. "But tell us, have you told Steve about your choice?"  
"No and that's how its going to be. I'm going to leave at the end of the month. I hope. Anyway, I'll be back after a week or two. Y'all know my Email and screen names so its not like I'll be too far away from you. If you want I'll bring the pager thing you always try to get me to bring with me." I tried not to show my emotions. I couldn't do this, not to them. They were my family away from my family. "I have to go for a walk. Or something." I tried to leave to the best of my ability. I forgot about all the steps in this place. So I just went back to my room and turned up the music. Since I came here I only cried once. And it was when I went home. I had to vent, so I cried.   
Scott walked in to see me face down on my bed crying with the music almost on max. He rubbed my back making sure not to hit the rib. I could tell he was there. At this point my whole back hurt and there was nothing any one could do for it. I just cried more. At one point I let out a whale of pain. Scott ran to find the professor. I could see he wanted to know what was wrong. He came back with Professor Xavier. They turned off the music. All that was heard was the sound of me crying. I couldn't hear anything. The pain was too great. I had to give in but they would not let me. Professor Xavier, somehow, broke into my mind; and some how dulled the pain into a small area of my back. It still hurt but now I could deal with it.  
Once they calmed me down they were asking questions about what was going on. "Ann, where was it hurting?" Professor Xavier  
"All over my back. Not just the rib." I was slowly getting into a sitting position with some help from Scott.  
"Why didn't you tell us your back was hurting as much as it did?"  
"I thought I could take the pain. It usually stops quickly." I said. My face had to be puffy and red but for once I don't think I cared. They kept asking me questions and I kept answering them.  
"Please Ann, you have to start to talk to us. I know your annoyed that you can't do track but you need rest so your rib heals."  
"I want to go back to school." Scott looked at me as I said that. He couldn't figure out why. "I need to get out of here. I can't just stay confined to these walls."  
"I understand." Professor Xavier said. "How about one more day of bed rest and then you go back."  
"Professor, I really need to get back there. The longer I wait the more work I have to do. I can't get any father behind on my work. That's just not the way I work."  
"Yet you put off projects to the last night." Scott said.  
"That's different. I still pass the classes." There were more reasons then that. I still felt funny about being here when the world I loved, that would never accept me for who I am, was right outside. How could I stay inside on days where I should be outside. I used to be outside at night looking at the stars; now I can't even be outside too long with out my chair getting cold.   
"Ann are you sure you want to go back?"  
"For the last time, yes!" I was about to lose it… I was not a person who stood around and watched as people around her were dying or laughing. I couldn't stay inside any longer. I thought they said to me that they respected me and would stand beside me, now I'm not sure. I can't even stand by my self. I was about to brake out of my mind. I had been back in school for a few days and even going to track pratics so I could keep records. 


	9. The almost end

Track  
Although I wasn't aloud to work or run or do anything like that so I had the clipboard. I kept the records and everything like that. I felt like a dork. I must have looked like one too. I wasn't that happy at this school and I knew Scott and Steve and everybody knew it. April had just started and it was four days till my birthday, I didn't want to be in a wheel chair on my birthday again. I wouldn't let history repeat. It was like this three years ago when I had gotten into a surfing accident. I should be dead too many times by now. Hell I shouldn't be able to walk. My powers were growing. The other day, I don't know how I did this but I could no longer feel as if someone was in my mind. It was this sence of clearness. I can't really explain. But I could feel my self heal and everything else. Nothing else mattered. I was just a normal person again. That was the one thing I wanted.  
  
Track was really boring that day. They were getting a whole leture about losing to the other team and they had to do a lot of extra warm ups. As I was told by Ms. H said 'do your best and win… that way no extra pain.' I was thinking about that while watching them do their warm ups.  
  
After Track  
  
I was just rolling home. No one else but me, thinking… I've been doing a lot of that lately havn't I? It came to me. Nothing is ever going to be the same as it was when I was without powers. I can now control the future and change what was written. I finally saw that it was friendship that kept me in Bayview and everything else I did was because of that and that was it. Friendship. Who would have thought?" 


	10. Once I finished the freaken Diary

Once I finished the freaken Diary  
  
It took me a while to write all that stuff in my diary but I did it. Two mouths in my life. What can I say, it got slower since I left home. Its funny how now that my back is all healed and I'm home with my family I want to go back to them. My sister and brothers powers stayed asleep. I'm still the only one with waking powers. Just always remember who is held dear.  
  
Nothing is ever the same now. Although, I think I'm going to go back there. Maybe I'll come back here or maybe I'll save up for a motorcycle and just ride away into the night. But that is just something that never will be known until it happens. I might know but hey I don't even tell my dreams. 


End file.
